


Here; There; Everywhere

by Widow_Spyder



Series: Sengen Week 2 [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sengen week, Sleep Deprivation, day 4 classmate au, not between sengen tho, sengen, sengen week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: Gen actually found it a bit amusing. The thing is, he has way too much stuff on his plate to actually do this project, which means he’ll have to get his partner to do it for both of them. At least, that was Gen’s plan before he actually stepped up to him. But after tapping the weird haired guy on the shoulder to get his attention and getting an eyeful of striking red eyes, Gen changed his mind.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Mozu, except it's not permanent, otherwise this wouldn't be under sengen week
Series: Sengen Week 2 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080821
Comments: 18
Kudos: 103
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021





	Here; There; Everywhere

Gen is tired. Like really, really, really tired. After dealing with book signings, shows, school assignments, and his latest crazy boyfriend/ex, who he’s trying to break up with, it’s safe to say Gen is far beyond exhaustion at this point. So when he gets paired up with the smarty pants in his class, he honestly doesn’t feel a measure of surprise. Usually, if this were a normal smartypants, Gen would just manipulate them to do the project without him so he could have more free time to deal with the rest of his hectic life. As Gen had seen before, though, this particular smarty pants was not like the rest of the smart students. This student was extra smart and _blunt._ He always questioned the teacher on everything they talked about in class and even started a few heated debates that sent both teacher and student to the principal. 

Gen actually found it a bit amusing. The thing is, he has way too much stuff on his plate to actually do this project, which means he’ll have to get his partner to do it for both of them. At least, that was Gen’s plan before he actually stepped up to him. But after tapping the weird haired guy on the shoulder to get his attention and getting an eyeful of striking red eyes, Gen changed his mind. 

“Hi! Asagiri Gen.” Gen exclaimed, thrusting out his hand to shake. The kid looked him up and down before slowly reaching to shake his hand. 

“Ishigami Senku.”

“So we’re partners in this project?” Gen asked, watching as Senku picked up his books and shoved them in a bag. 

“Guess so.” Senku sighed as he shouldered his bag. “Just let me know what part you want credit for, and I’ll finish the project by the due date.” Senkus said before taking off, leaving Gen in his dust before he could respond. 

“Woah, wait!” Gen yelled as he hurriedly followed after. “We’re supposed to be working on this together.”

Senku raised his eyebrows questioningly. There was a slight hint of shock in his eyes, Gen noted. “You actually want to do part of this project with me?”

“I wouldn’t be a great partner if I let you do all the work.” Gen smiled, watching as Senku once again seemed to assess him before shrugging. 

“Fine, if it means I don’t have to work so much in this stupid class.” 

“Another heated debate?” Gen asked as they both walked together down the hall. 

“They should revoke that teacher’s license,” Senku grumbled. 

“So why take psychology if you aren’t interested in it?”

Senku shrugged as he held the exit door open for Gen, “I thought I would try a science that challenged me.”

Gen nodded as they continued down the street. “How is it coming then? Challenging enough for that big brain of yours?” 

“It’s tolerable.”

Gen chuckled before he stopped and pointed at a street sign. “Well, this is my stop. Here’s my number. Text me when you’re free.” Gen said, handing Senku a card, who took it with a cursory glance before taking out his phone and copying his number. Gen was about to leave him to it when Senku spoke up hesitantly. 

“I’m free this afternoon. How about a late lunch?” Senku asked. He wasn’t exactly looking at him, but Gen could tell there was a small blush dusting his cheeks. It was kind of cute, Gen thought, before mentally slapping himself. 

“Alright, Senku-chan!” Gen exclaimed, clapping his hands excitedly. 

Senku looked up, surprised before he seemed to shake himself out of it, and responded. “Okay, I’ll text you.”

“Great! See ya!” Gen waved as they parted in opposite directions. The tiredness Gen had felt earlier was weirdly gone, he realized as he walked towards his apartment complex. He was actually excited to do this project with Senku despite the many other things he had to do. 

That excitement drained suddenly when Gen felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

_1 voicemail from Mozu_  
2 missed calls from Mozu  
13 texts from Mozu 

Gen sighed and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He’s going to need more coffee for this.

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

Senku’s had some pretty weird days since he’s been in college. Being friends with Taiju, Yuzuriha, Chrome, and Kohaku probably didn’t help, but he couldn’t have been more grateful for their company. He did have other friends too, but Senku always felt they were more acquaintances since they hardly hung out outside of school.

But the day he was partnered up with the doubled-colored-haired, fancy clothes student definitely fell onto his list of weird days. In truth, he’d rather do this project on his own like always, but their teacher forbids him to as the project is meant to be made with a group effort. 

Of course, that didn’t stop him from offering to do it on his own anyway. The response he got from ‘Gen,’ shocked him, though. No one had ever really wanted to do a project with him if they knew he’d do it and give them partial credit for helping. 

It would be the first time he’d actually be working with someone else on a school assignment that wasn’t one of his friends. And weirdly, he was enjoying it. After texting Gen to meet up at a cafe near his house, they had both gotten straight to work on the project, and surprisingly enough, they actually worked pretty well together. 

Now they were just chatting as if they were old friends over a range of topics that no one had been able to keep up with before. Senku couldn’t help but smile internally as he realized he was actually enjoying this strange student’s company. 

“What about you? I assume your house is a lot nicer than mine.” Senku asked as he tapped his pencil on his notebook. “With fewer explosives.”

“Now, now don’t discredit me Senku-chan, I do happen to be a professional magician too, which does include a specific set of sparklers.” They both laughed before Gen cleared his throat with a smile. “I live alone in an apartment complex about 5 blocks from here.”

“Huh, would’ve thought you’d be situated in one of those high-rise apartment suites in the city.” Senku gestured out the window with a wave of his hand. 

“Oh I definitely would if it weren’t for our college being so far away.” Gen chuckled until his face turned grim as his phone started ringing. Senku couldn’t help but be worried at Gen’s obvious distaste for who was calling. 

“Who’s that?” Senku asked. 

“Huh? Oh, oh, no one.” Gen dismissed as he pocketed his phone. Senku gave him a look before Gen sighed and continued. “My boyfriend, but he can wait... I’m working.”

_Boyfriend…_ Senku felt his stomach drop at the word though he couldn’t tell why. They had just met that day, so obviously, Senku wouldn’t know everything about him yet. Of course, Gen would have a boyfriend. For someone as handsome and famous as he was, there was no way he wouldn’t. Senku shook that particular thought out of his head and banished it to the figurative box of ‘hell no,’ at the back of his mind. Luckily the awkward silence was saved when the waitress brought over their food. Senku with a sandwich and chips while Gen had a measly small salad. Senku couldn’t help but frown at the tiny portion and nudged some of his chips over to him, to which Gen shook his head. 

“No thank you, though I do appreciate it. My manager would be very cross with me if I ruined my diet.”

“Really, mentalist? Who says, “cross with” anymore?” Senku chuckled before turning a critical eye on him. “And why are you on a diet? You look perfectly thin to me.” Senku said as he shoved a few chips in his mouth. “Maybe a little too thin,” he added between bites. 

“Always so blunt, aren’t you, Senku-chan?” Gen laughed though there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. Immediately Senku felt terrible. 

“Sorry, I didn’t realize.” 

“No, it’s alright, really.” Gen placated with a bright smile. “I don’t mind.”

Senku did mind. For some reason, he wanted Gen to eat what he wanted to eat, not what his manager told him to eat. Wordlessly, he slid his cup of cola towards him, giving him a pleading look before Gen finally conceded and took a few sips. 

The look of pure happiness on Gen’s face was worth it.

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

Senku was sat in a ramen shop with his friends eating dinner when he decided to text Gen, possible times to meet up again. They had eaten lunch together at the cafe for almost 3 hours before they parted, and yet Senku already missed him.

Senku mentally kicked himself. Gen had a boyfriend already, plus they had just met for a project that was assigned to them. They didn’t need Senku’s petty crush on top of that. 

“Oh, are you texting your new friend, Gen?” Chrome asked as he peered over Senku’s shoulder and looked at their texts. 

“Are you gonna ask him out?” Kohaku wiggled her eyebrows, smug in a way only a woman could be. 

“What? No! We’re just project partners.” Senku scowled. “Besides, he’s already in a relationship.”

“With that Mozu guy, right?” Kohaku asked. 

Senku glared. He did not like that disgusted look on Kohaku’s face. “What?”

“Nothing. Just heard bad rumors about him, is all,” She said as they all turned back to their ramen. Senku sighed before typing out on his phone. 

_Senku: “Hey, it’s Senku. I’m free tomorrow afternoon to work on the project if that’s good with you.”_

It took a long time before he got a response, but finally, the little ding on his phone went off, signaling a response. By then, they were already eating dessert. 

_Gen: “Yes, Hello. Tomorrow sounds great!”_

_Senku: “Any place in mind to meet?”_

_Gen: “I know this lovely cafe down byyyyyjkl;”_

_Senku: “Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”_

_Gen: “Underneath Nanami Ryusui’s apartment.”_

_Senku: “Oh, I know where that is.”_

And because he needs his project partner to be in the best shape, he adds- 

_Senku: “Are you alright?”_

Senku’s not concerned. He’s not. Not even when it takes another 10 minutes and 54 seconds for Gen to respond. 

_Gen: “Yes, of course!”_

_Gen: “Sorry, just workjaf;sldadsdfsdfsdfsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss-”_

_Senku: “What?”_

_Gen: “Whoops!”_

_Gen: “Dropped my phone.”_

_Gen: “Sorry!”_

_Gen: “I have to go.”_

_Gen: “See you tomorrow!”_

_Senku: “Yeah, alright...”_

And that was it. 

Senku put down his phone with a sigh. _That was a weird exchange,_ Senku thought, before shaking his head. Gen works a full job, deals with other college classes, and keeps up with his boyfriend, so obviously, he’d be pretty busy. 

He’s not concerned… Not at all…

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

Somehow, Gen managed to stay awake the whole time Mozu stayed at his apartment. Even when he’s shoved into the kitchen counter so hard, he swears he hears his hip bones crack under the pressure. Even when he’s carried into the bedroom, and they continue on his mattress some more. Even when he’s gone so many rounds that he has nothing left to offer, he stays awake; pretends not to notice the sick satisfaction on Mozu’s face as he does so. 

He can’t stop thinking about the text exchange he had with Senku. Even with Mozu tearing through his home and room, he’d still felt a bit of warmth in his chest when Senku asked if he was alright. It was a dangerous sign, Gen knows. He’s starting to crush on Senku even when he’s still technically with Mozu. That night, Gen finally makes a decision. He’s going to break up with Mozu. 

He’s been so tired lately from his work and college classes that with Mozu on top of it, Gen can hardly get a wink of sleep. It’s starting to affect him. That and the obvious toxic relationship they have becomes the final straw. 

_He’s so tired._

Only when Mozu leaves does Gen finally fall asleep, thinking about his next meeting with Senku and how excited he is. 

Except, Gen was so out of it that he managed to sleep in way longer than he meant to, and when he finally pried his eyes open, it was to a sun already high in the sky. Panic gripped Gen tight as he scrambled off his bed and nearly tore his apartment down, trying to find his phone. 

There were dozens of phone messages he had missed, all listed in his notifications — Gen’s heart dropped. 

**Senku: 1 missed call. 1 voicemail. 5 texts.**

_“Hey. We still on for the project?”_

_“I’m at the cafe. When will you get here?”_

_“You aren’t blowing me off, are you?”_

_“Never mind, should’ve expected this. I’ll just write your name on the bottom.”_

_“Seriously, if you wanted me to do it this whole time, then just say so. Don’t waste my time.”_

**Manager: 4 missed calls. 2 voicemails. 2 texts.**

_“Where the hell are you?!”_

_“The book signing was an hour ago! Please tell me if you are going to blow off your fans.”_

**Mozu: 1 text.**

_“I’ll see you tonight.”_

Gen scrolled through the chaos twice before throwing his phone on the carpet and screaming into a pillow. 

_He was so damn tired._

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

For the rest of the day, Gen did his side of the project by himself, texted his manager a thousand apologies, and wondered just how the hell he was going to deal with Mozu when he came over. 

After his sixth cup of coffee in what Gen would assume was 3 hours, he finally worked up the courage to get ready and go over to Senku’s dorm to deliver his finished work. It only then occurred to him that he hadn’t texted Senku back after blowing him off. 

_Gen: “Hey. So you’re probably pissed at me right now, but I actually did do my side of the project.”_

_Gen: “I’m on my way to drop it off. If that’s alright?”_

_Senku: “Leave it on the mat.”_

_Gen: “Okay.”_

Numbly Gen walked out of his apartment and down the steps of his complex. His mind strangely was empty now, and he briefly wondered if he was still dreaming and hadn’t actually messed up so badly. Gen pretended he couldn’t feel the tear tracks on his cheeks as he walked there.

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

Senku had been mad a few hours ago. After Gen blew him off at the overpriced cafe, he’d walked home dejectedly, dropped off his stuff, and decided to go to the park with Taiju and Ukyo, who had invited Ryusui as a tag along. Senku hadn’t told him he’d been at his cafe, but he did explain what had happened when Taiju wouldn’t stop pressing him for it. 

That was hours ago. 

Now Senku feels extremely guilty as he rewatches his house security cameras, particularly the front door where Gen had dropped off his side of the project. Gen looked terrible.

Senku knew Gen wore makeup, but it seemed he’d forgone it that day as Senku could clearly see the stark contrast of dark circles on his pale face, even with the crappy security camera feed. He was also half-dressed and walking so slowly, Senku first thought he was in a trance of some kind. He looked sick.

Guilt encompassed Senku’s head as the four of them drove over to Gen’s apartment to make sure he was okay. He shouldn’t have been so harsh towards him. Obviously, Gen wouldn’t just blow him off without an explanation. He should’ve just asked if he was okay. Not make it seem like Gen should do his whole half of the project to make up for it when he really should’ve been resting. 

He just hoped Gen was okay.

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

Senku was following Ryusui up the stairs to Gen’s apartment while Taiju chatted with Ukyo when they heard the yelling and froze. 

“You’re nothing without me!” A males voice yelled. Senku’s heart dropped when he heard the familiar voice he’d come to crush on, scratchy and weak but still loud, yell back. 

“And I’d rather be nothing then continue staying with you!” 

“This is because of that new lab partner you have, isn’t it?!” Mozu, Senku guessed, yelled back. _Were they talking about him?_ “You’re replacing me, aren’t you?!”

They heard Gen scoff. “Oh, believe me, Mozu, there is absolutely no one out there that is quite like you, and thank goodness for that! The world would be filled with assholes!” 

The sound of a strong slap against flesh echoed off the walls. “Shut up!” 

“You know what, Mozu? I’m glad I got to do the project with him because now I know that there is better in the world for me!” 

“He hates you!” 

“Maybe you should let him decide for himself.” Senku shouted from the end of the hall. After they heard the slap, the four of them had nearly jumped on top of each other trying to get to the top of the stairs. 

“Don’t fight!!” Taiju screamed as he barreled down the hall and separated Gen and Mozu with his body, while Ryusui gently took hold of Gen’s hand and pulled him away. 

Even Ukyo piped up, his phone in hand and finger poised over his phone app. “Police are one click away, Mozu, leave.”

Mozu was red in the face and panting heavily, stuck between wanting to take on all of them and not wanting to get in trouble with authorities. Eventually, he listened to the latter option, shrugged his jacket on, and walked past in silence. 

Only when they were sure he was gone did Senku run up and cradle Gen’s head in his hands. There was a cut above his eyebrow where the skin underneath and around his eye was bruising only to mix in with the already bruised bits under his eye. _How long has it been,_ Senku wondered with a mix of dread as he and Gen stared at each other. 

Eventually, Ryusui opened the door to Gen’s apartment, and they walked in, trying not to step on any of the destruction that was caused before they got there. Sitting on the couch, Ukyo brought over a towel, which Senku took to dabbing at the cut on Gen’s face to stem the bleeding. They were all silent until Ukyo spoke up after coming out of the bathroom. 

“You don’t have any bandages, so we’ll run down to the pharmacy and get some.”

“All of us?” Taiju asked, oblivious as ever at Ukyo’s attempt to get the two alone. 

Ukyo steadied a strong look at both Taiju and Ryusui until they got the message. “Yes, come on. We’ll be back soon.” 

“Thank you.” Gen muttered before the door was closed, and it was just him and Senku. 

Senku cleared his throat. “You okay?”

Gen breathed in and out before answering, flashing a bright smile at him. Fake smile. “Fine, totally fine.” 

Senku chuckled regardless. “Right, and I’m Albert Einstein.”

“A joke, wow, I thought all humor was lost on you, Senku-chan.” Gen laughed along until his giggles turned to sobs. Senku quickly took him in his arms while Gen cried and held onto him with all the strength he had left. 

“I’m so sorry. I messed up and was a total jerk. I just couldn’t handle everything at once, but I really honestly wasn’t going to blow you off Senku, you need to know that, I just-” Gen hiccuped. “-I was ready to push everything aside just so I could see you again, but I’ve just been so tired all the time, and with Mo- with Mozu hovering over my back and my work piling up, I couldn’t sleep, but when I did I overslept and missed our cafe date, and I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Senku hushed him, pushing his Gen’s face into his shirt, so he’d stopped talking. “Okay, okay, okay, mentalist, deep breathe, in and out with me, ready?” Senku breathed in, waiting for Gen to copy before breathing out. “There you go. No talking for the next 5 minutes, okay? It’s my turn now.” Senku said. He cleared his throat a few times, trying to figure out what to say. “Ahh, where do I even start, this is your area, not mine,” Senku grumbled before sighing and nudging Gen around, so he looked at him. “Look, what Mozu did wasn’t right, you know that, and I don’t need to tell you that. But all this blaming yourself for what happened is bullshit. You were in a bad situation, and admittedly, I was also kind of a jerk for giving you the cold shoulder instead of asking you what happened, so I’m sorry for that.” Senku watched as Gen slowly calmed down. “But you need to know that I’m not mad at you. I also wanted to do this project with you because you’re so different from everyone I know, and you can actually keep up conversations with me even when the topic is something you don’t know and-”

Senku stopped, suddenly unable to go on from the look of hope twinkling in Gen’s eyes. _Goddamn, he’s too cute,_ Senku thought. 

“And?” Gen prompted with a small grin when Senku stammered, still unable to talk. “Don’t get shy on me now, Senku-chan.”

Senku ducked his head into Gen’s neck. “Your company is enjoyable.” He muttered into Gen’s ear before feeling the vibrations of Gen’s laugh through his chest. It was the greatest sound. 

“I like you too, Senku-chan.”

Senku huffed but hugged Gen tighter as they both calmed down for the next few minutes. It was only when Senku felt Gen grow more and more lax in his arms did he let go and move to stand up. “Yeah, yeah, enough lovey-dovey crap, we need to patch you up and then get you to sleep.”

“Aww but I was enjoying the moment.” Gen whined. 

Senku laughed, shaking his head. “Moment over, it’s time for the world’s longest power nap.” Senku helped Gen up and guided him towards the bedroom, where he leaned Gen against the wall while he changed the sheets and cleaned up a bit. They’d wake Gen up again to patch him up once Ukyo and the others were back. 

“But what about the project?” Gen asked. 

“You did your side Gen, now let me finish mine.” Senku smiled as he guided Gen under the covers. Before he could stand up, Gen snagged the corner of his shirt. He was already half-asleep. 

“You won’t let him get in?” Gen whispered. 

“No, Mozu will never touch you again.” Senku promised as he smoothed Gen’s hair off his forehead. “We’ll file for a restraining order tomorrow for good measure.”

“My brave hero.” Gen sleepily mumbled, making Senku chuckle. 

“Go to sleep, mentalist.”

“You’ll be here when I wake up?”

Senku kissed Gen’s forehead, getting a smile on Gen’s face before it smoothed out into sleep. “From now on, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4! The big angst fic of this week from me lol~ Fun fact, this was one of the original ideas for one of the prompts from last years sengen week that I scrapped for later. Well here it is, a year later XD
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Want fic updates? I have a tumblr! @ Widow-Spyder


End file.
